The Christmas of an Heiress
by crystal moon princess
Summary: sequel to the story "The birthday of a fox" It's christmass time for Konoha, will the christmass wish of a certain heiress come true? NaruxHina! Nejixtenten!


Crystal: Well here is the sequel to "The birthday of a fox" I got the idea to make a Christmas one-shot from DeisuiNeko beautiful naruxhina story that starts at Christmas! Snow Angels is a great, realistic story that just got me into writing this sequel in Christmas time! So, I recommend you all read his story, it's truly is a master piece! Anyway, please enjoy and review!

Sumarry: sequel to the story"The birthday of a fox" It's Christmas time for Konoha, will the Christmas wish of a certain heiress come true? NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Nor anything!

The Christmas of an Heiress

One-shot (sequel)

December 25(three years later)

White snow fell from the sky and cover Konoha in his cold grasp, yet the cold weather brought joy to the kids as the played in the snow, the holiday season brought warm to everyone around... All except a certain heiress. Hyuuga Hinata was watching the kids played in the snow at the park, it was cold and she felt a deep sadness in her heart that made her feel even colder. The coldness that was in her heart started when her beloved went away to train with the legendary toad sage, she even still remember that day three years ago when he told her...

Flashback

Ever since that faithful day on Naruto's birthday the two were always together, the villagers were highly disturbed that the heiress of such a prestige clan was hanging around the demon boy, but as the weeks passed by they got used to it. As time went on the two grew closer, Naruto had never felt so happy while the same could be said for Hinata, yet little did she knew that everything was going to change. Hinata was waiting for Naruto at their usual place, Naruto's favorite place to eat the ramen stand. She was staring at her cold bowl of ramen slightly worried, Naruto was about an hour late and he was never late to their meetings before.

She paid her untouched bowl of ramen and left to go find Naruto, she looked everywhere and was succesful in finding the blonde, he was sitting in the very swings that she had given him his present. She walked over to him, he didn't seemed to notice her presence as he continue to stare at the ground with an unredable expression. The swings gently rocking as the frog pendent that she had given him dangle on as he stare at the a few minutes of tense silence, Naruto sigh as he gripped the chains on the swings thighly and said the words that turned her world upside down...

"I'm leaving the village."

Hinata tought she must have heard wrong, and sat-down on the swings next to him. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I think I didn't hear you to well. I almost thought you said you were leaving the village." Hinata said as she turn to face him, yet Naruto kept his gaze firmly on the ground. As the seconds ticked by in silence Hinata started to realise that she didn't misunderstood, he was really leaving the village, he was really leaving her...

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata sluttered his name unable to asked the questions she wanted by the lump that form. Naruto finally tore his gaze away from the ground to meet her eyes. He saw tears rolling down her beautiful face, he cursed himself for being the cause of those tears, he never wanted to make her cry. He wanted to get down on his knee's in front of her and tell her so many things, explain to her why he needed to leave and tell her he will come back to her... More importantly he wanted to tell her that he love her.

However, he hold himself back from doing those things, it wouldn't have been fair to her if he asked her to wait for him. He wasn't sure how long his training will last, and he doesn't want to burden her with his selfish request not after the pain his causing her. Instead he took in a shaky breath and gently wipe away her tears.

"I"m sorry, Hinata-hime" Naruto said softly.

"W-W-Where are you going?" Hinata asked shaking slightly, she didn't even blushed like usual at the term of affection.

"I don't know. I'm going to train with Ero-sensei, I don't know how long my training with him will last." Naruto said sighing.

"I-I-I see. Will you come back, N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as her began to break.

"Y-yes, I won't stay gone forever. Hinata-chan while I'm gone I want you to live your life; train hard, spend sometime with your friends, go out with some guys. Be happy!" Naruto said looking at her in her beautiful lavender eyes that he love so much, it pained him to asked her to actually go out with other boys, nevertheless, he wanted her to be free of any ideas that will tie her down or hurt her more than he already have. Hinata looked at him with hurt eyes, it was almost like he was rejecting her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, when do you leave?" Hinata asked already dreading the answer as she saw him looked away from her.

"Tomorrow." He said sadly.

"T-T-Tomorrow? So, soon?" Hinata asked shaking as she began to sobbed.

"I"m sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he stood-up from the swings and walked away from his crying love...

'I'm so sorry, Hime.' Naruto tought as tears rolled down his face, he forced himself to keep walking knowing that if he stopped he would no doub run back to he confessed his feelings for her and kissed her... That would only hurt her more.

That night both cried themselves to sleep, their hearts were shattered in half...

The next day Naruto left to start his training.

The next day Hinata felt her heart stopped death in her chest.

The cold has envolve both their hearts.

End of flashback

Hinata sigh as she notice that it turned dark, the sky was full of shinning stars, yet the brightest star was next to the moon. The star was beautiful as it twinkle from his place next to the sky, Hinata let a ghost of a smile appear on her face as she continue to admire the sky.

" Star bright, star night, won't you grant my wish tonight? I won't asked for much, I just want the boy I love. His gone so far away, I just want him to stay an never leave again." Hinata said softly.

She didn't really believe in wishing on a star, yet she was desperate. The cold in her heart is consuming her, he tried to be happy and to fall for some other guy, yet it was impossible. Her heart beaten only for Naruto, and it was always going to beat only for him. She sigh as her gaze travelled to the familiar swings, a sparkle drew her gaze at the left of the swing... It was the frog pendent that she had given Naruto. Her eyes grew in surprise when she saw a figure next to the swings...

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she stood-up and ran towards the swings.

She felt her heart started beating as she finally stood in front of Naruto. The snow was still falling gently and it was coating his hair and the white roses he had, he had grown taller, his hair longer, yet his eyes was still the same old blue.

"Hinata-hime." Naruto said softly.

That was all he could say before Hinata tackle him in a hug, they both fell into the snow covered ground. Hinata was on top of Naruto, clenching his jacket tightly, and whispering the words: 'you're here!' Again and again. Naruto arms wrapped around her tightly body as he took in her scent, the feel of her body... He breath in deeply, oh kami, he had missed her. He had been back in the morning and had been following her since, he was nervous on what he was going to say. If he should even show himself to her, what right did he have in coming back into her life? Also he was petrified that she had found some else...

He had followed her as she made her way at the park where everything started, he watch her as she watched the children play and he notice that her eyes grew sadder and sadder as she seemed to be thinking about something. He wish that he could know what had made her so sad, he wanted to wipe the sadness away from her eyes! As luck would have it, Hinata turned and ran towards him... She had seen him! He gripped the white roses he bought and said her name only to be tackle to te ground, the roses forgotten as his arms wrap around his hime body.

They stayed like that until Hinata's tears stopped, the snow gently covered them like a blanket. Naruto gently pulled her away to look at her face, he gave her a soft smile as he looked into her eyes, he stood slightly by his elbow's to close the distance between them. He did it slowly and while he kept looking into her eyes for any sign of rejection, yet he could only see love and happiness her eyes. He kissed her softly, trying not to startled her to much, her eyes close as she return the kiss.

Naruto's gripped tighten on her waist as the kiss turned deeper, his tongue entered her mouth to finally taste her. Hinata face heated-up as she felt his tongue rub against hers, she move her tongue around his and suck on it making the blonde beneath her moan. Naruto broke the kiss, he gently touch her face in wonder, he knew now that she still love him.

"Hinata-hime, gomen." Naruto said softly. Hinata open her mouth to speak, yet his eyes begged for her to hear him so she did. "I left for training, I wanted to be stronger to protect my precious people, to protect you. I needed to make sure that I could keep you safe, always. I wanted for you to be happy, you deserved it, so I though that if I was going to leave you should be free to fall in love with some other" Naruto stopped as he was slap by Hinata, shock he looked up to her to see tears in her eyes.

"You Idiot! Don't you get it, Naruto-kun? I could never love another! My heart is yours and only yours since I can remember! No other can have it, I can't give away what I no longer have, Naruto-kun." Hinata said fiercely as she gripped his jacket.

"Hime, remember that day on my birthday? You gave me the pendent around my neck... I kept it always with me, it help keep me sain without you, it was also a symbol of your love for me. "Naruto said softly looking at her.

Hinata looked at him confuse on why he was suddenly talking about that day. He smiles gently and pulled her back, he reached into his pocket to produce a small velvet box. He stood on his knee's on the snow, right in front of Hinata, they were both eye level as he opened the small box to show a gold band with a ruby stone in the middle two small diamonds on each side.

"Now I just hope you will accept this ring as a token of my love for you. I promise to never leave again, at least not without you, and that I will keep your heart safe while you carry mine with you. What do you say, Hime, will you marry me?" Naruto asked giving her a foxy grin.

Hinata just looked at him with surprise, her world suddenly started to move... "Y-Y-You love me? W-Want to m-marry m-me? N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her words coming out in a rush making Naruto chuckle warmly.

"Yes, Hime. I, Uzumaki Naruto, love you; Hyuuga Hinata. I also wish to make you my wife is you will accept me." Naruto said as he took her cold hands in his.

"I-I-I accept! Oh, kami, Naruto-kun! We must hurry! We got to tell my family, our friends, and the hokage! We got a lot to do, the wedding invites, the food, the cake, my dress, the flowers!" Hinata said in a rush as she stood-up and grab Naruto's hand, dragging him with her as she walked away from the park.

"H-H-Hime, wait!" Naruto said as he stumble behind his fiancé. Hinata stop and gave him an annoyed glare.

"What?" She asked.

"I still haven't put the ring on your finger." Naruto said sheeply.

"Oh, right!" Hinata said brightly as she gave him her left hand so he could put the ring on. After he did, she smiles warmly at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Hime." Naruto said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she hugged him tightly.

That cold Christmas night suddenly didn't seem so cold anymore...

-At the Hyuuga compound-

Hyuuga Neji shivered, he had a strange feeling he was about to get an un pleasant surprise...

"Neji-koi! Happy Christmas!" Tenten said aa she open the door to his room, she was carrying a green wrap box while she wore a pure white kimono with her beutiful hair undone framing her face.

Maybe he was wrong about the feeling, what possibly could happen to ruin this wonderful night for him...

"Neji-koi?" Tenten asked confused as she sat in his lap.

"It's nothing, Koibito. Just thinking what a wonderful Christmas present I have gotten all wrap-up for me." Neji said as he gave her a peck.

"Neji-koi! You don't even know what I got you!" Tenten said giggling at his antic.

"I wasn't talking about the box, I have a much bigger present in mind that I want to unravel." Neji said smiring when her face flush.

Yes, toning was going to be a great night indeed...

"NEJI-Niisan, FATHER, HANABI-CHAN! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Hinata voiced boomed to all around the compund.

Or not.

The end.


End file.
